Hunter of the Sea: Chapters 7-9
These are chapters 7-9 of Hunter of the Sea. They are continued from chapters 4-6. ' Chapter 7-Frisco ''May 22 , Saturday 12:00 The cab screeches to a sudden stop at Tuscan , Arizona. I hop out , pay up , and grab my satchel. We are now officailly broke. I cross the street to the park. The team follows. I turn. "Percy , Tori , Rick , you go steal some money from that grocery store. It should be pretty easy 'cause it's so crowded. Andy and I will stay here and plan . . . Got it?" "Yes ma'am!" , everybody answers me at the same time. I nod. "Carry on , then" They all march away towards the grocery store . . . except for Andy. I turn to him. "Let's get planning." We sit down and start thinking. "Okay , I think that we can gather enough money to ride the subway to Frisco-" I get cut off by Andy. "Hey , Dakota , I think we should , you know , be together." I am shocked at this sudden new development. "Andy , I-" He kisses me. I have never been kissed on my lips before . . . It feels good. I give in and kiss him back. We sit like that for a long time. Then I hear a scream. I get off of Andy's lap. He smiles at me , then stands up. I squint my eyes and see Percy , Tori , and Rick sprinting towards us , flanked by two hellhounds. I grab Winner and shoot one hellhound. It turns into dust. I try to hit the other , but this one has more experience. It ducks and growls. I put away Winner and switch to Agile. With two long knifes in my hands , I leap at the hound. It leaps up to meet me. I swipe at it's leg. It raises it's paw and jumps on me. Andy shouts and runs to me , whipping the hound's back. It runs off of me and attacks Andy. All I can see is a cloud of forbidding dust and a whip lashing around. I don't want to shoot in there , I might hit Andy. I choose the other option-jumping in there! I leap in it and kick the hounds leg. It whimpers. I slash at it's neck and it turns to dust. i put away Agile. Andy is lying on the ground , motionless. "Andy!" , i screech , "ANDY!!! Andy!!" He opens an eye. "Tricked you!" , he gets up and grins. "You were worried about me." "Was not." "Was too." "Was not." "Was too." "Well maybe I was a litt-" "You admitted it!" "Did not! Come on , we need to go. Guys , what happened?" , I ask. "We got about fifty dollars , then they attacked" , Percy quickly says. "Not good , we need to get to San Fransisco , pronto" , Andy says. Soon , we're in a car hitch-hiking to San Fransisco. We have ridden a total of six cars when we get to Frisco FINALLY!!! '''A/N: I hate short chapters! Sorry. I'll try to make up for it in the next one. It's the epic final! Well , not quiet FINAL but it's EPIC!!! Chapter 8-Twice Is Two Times To Much I hop out of the car. "Thank you , ma'am!" The lady waits until everyone is out and drove away. "I gotta go , I wish I could stay with you for the big show-down , but Chiron called me back to camp. It's urgent" , Percy says. "Okay , good luck , old pal" , Andy replies. Percy calls the Gray Sisters Taxi with a drachma. We troop towards the Garden of Hesperides. The dragon is curled up around the tree. It isn't sleeping , but several of it's 200 eyes are shut. "Okay guys , I go for the apples , Dakota holds it's attention in the front , Tori and Rick take it from either side. We cool on that?" "Yep" , we said in harmony. "Okay , then , move it!" Andy bobbed and weaved towards the tree. The dragon saw him , and got up. It is bigger than a three story house. A T-rex looks wimpy compared to it. I grab Agile and run forwards. I see Tori and Rick doing the same. I , well , hold it's attention. I start by calling out , "Hey , you! Yes , you. How do you brush all those teeth? You have a hundred heads , right? Don't answer that. It will release some of that bad breath." Ladon roars , saliva flys around the air. Ugh. I roar back , and although my ''roar is not quiet so mighty , Ladon takes a step back. Rick chooses this moment to attack. Tori , however , seems stuck. Like she can't hurt it. I shoot flames at Ladon while Rick unsuccessfully hacks at his side. I see Andy reaching for the apple. Just a bit longer . . . Ladon wacks me backwards with one of his heads. I hit a tree. I feel dazed. Andy shouts , and I recognize Tori dragging me some where. I get up. "Go , I'm fine!" Tori ran towards Ladon , but can't attack him. She seems attatched to him. I run towards Ladon and drive my knife into his leg. ROAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!! Ladon howls and snaps to the side , pinpointing Rick's chest. Ouch. Rick slumps down. Ladon gets behind my and starts chasing me towards the place where Atlas holds up the sky . . . or used to. Ladon chases me as far as he can without leaving the tree , then stops. I am at the edge of the crumbled up building. I see a blonde blur just a little ways away. Ladon chases Andy up to me. Andy is tugging Rick behind him. I prop Rick up against a pillar and open Agile. Andy takes his whip out. We advance towards the blur of blonde hair. Carmela. It must be her. I risk a glance behind myself and see Tori attempting to approach Ladon without any weapons. I gulp and turn back to Carmela. She is gagged and kneeling. I wince. She is holding dark , funneling clouds that come down from the sky . I hear a slight noise. I whirl around. "Oceanus." "Yes" , he cackles , "Yes , the girl is stuck and you can't do anything about it." "Wait! How did you get the sky onto her? Demigods can't be forced to take the sky" , Andy tested. "Ahh , a clever demigod , I see. You see , she took it freely , out of respect for Tori , a demigod friend of hers. I had a little bargaining chip" , Oceanus raises his hand , and two Empousa drag a guy closer to Oceanus. I slowly pull off Winner. "This is Kyle. He's been dating Tori and Carmela couldn't help but-" The Empousa disintegrated. I look steadily at Oceanus , Winner opened up and in my hands. "Hand the boy over." "Oh ho , no can do , my femme fatale. You have to get rid of me first." I open Agile and leap at him. He pulls a sword out and cuts at me. I parry and thrust. He parries. Andy joins me in the fight , but Oceanus is too good. I try a downwards cut. He parries. He cuts my cheek , my leg , my arm. He cuts Andy's chest , arm , arm , face. I see Nissa hiding in shadows. I run towards her. Our battle is breif. She has no weapon. I cut her up and rejoin the squander against Oceanus. I try a downwards cut again. He cuts Andy leg ''extremly hard. Yes , even hard enough for 'that' to happen , while I chop his head. I scream as Andy gets cut and my eyes widen. I turn to Oceanus. "Twice is two times too much , Oceanus! I will make you pay." Suddenly , Ladon bursts in , ridden by Tori. "You go , girl!" , I shout as Ladon bites Oceanus. I run towards Carmela. She looks at me between beads of sweat on her forehead. I get under the dark swirling clouds and touch them. Carmela sinks to the floor and I use one foot to skid her across the floor to the pillar where Rick is , knowing he will take care of her. The pain intensifies as I hold up the sky longer. I wanted to scream , but I can't. I am getting crushed under a bunch of clouds. At least I can't die. It won't be falling in battle to get crushed by a few pounds extra weight that belong to mother Earth. . . would it? I see Ladon whacking Oceanus in my direction. I loosen my grip on the sky and go skidding across the floor as Oceanus bumps into me and gets trapped under the sky. "NOOOOOO!!!!!!" , he screams. I lay where I am. Every bone in my body taking in all of the peace of the moment as they can. Tori hops off of Ladon and runs to me. She gives me a little nectar. I instantly feel better. I jump up and run to Andy while Tori runs to Kyle. I kneel next to Andy , tears begin to blind my sight. His . . . leg. ~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~ We have bought a subway ride and are half way to Camp Half-Blood. Everyone is bandaged if necassary. Rick's bite is healing fast , and Carmela has recovered enough to walk with a little support. As for Andy . . . Chapter 9-I'm Doing My Best A/N: I don't know why I used this title , it just seemed right , you know? May 23 , Monday 2:30 PM Andy's POV I test out my peg-leg. It is wobbly , but I guess I'll get used to it. We got to camp not too long ago. I limp to Dakota. She is with some one. A glowing , gorgeous girl. Aphrodite. Aphrodite hands her something. It's that dress! With the fabric she wanted while we were at Santa Fe. I watched as Dakota scrambles into the Big House. She comes out seconds later dressed in a noodle-strap (tank top style) white dress with a high waist. She twirls. It looks perfect. "I'm . . . . . of . . .You found . . . . .ove. You . . . . . . . and . . . . . Hunt . .s." , I catch a couple words that Aphrodite says before leaving. I wobble to Dakota. She is smiling in this buttery , melty , radiant way that just makes me want to flop down dead. "Hey , Andy" , she says , giving me a sideways look. "Hey , Dakota." "I'll be right back , don't go" , she bounces off. Dakota's POV May 23 , Monday 2:30 PM Aphrodite appears to me in a flash of bright light. I avert my eyes. When the light stops , I look. She has a white dress in her hands that looks awfully familiar. Wait , isn't that the dress that . . ? "Aphrodite? Is that . . . Mine?" "Yes. Take it! Go try it on!" I rush into the Big House and come out seconds later with it on. I twirl. It feels perfect , the way it brushes against my skin. "I'm proud of you. You found true love. You should go leave the Hunters" , Aphrodite tells me. I nod. She leaves. I see Andy wobbling towards me. I put on my best smile. He's obviously caught by it. I keep it up while saying , "Hey , Andy." "Hey Dakota." "I'll be right back , don't go" , I say before flouncing off. I run to Artemis. "Artemis , it's been wonderful being a maiden , but I-" "I saw it all child. I'm a goddess , after all. You may leave." I feel different as she says those words. Less strong. I run to Andy and kiss him for all I'm worth. He pulls away. "Aren't you a Hunter of Artemis?" , he says , dazed. "Not anymore. Now I'm doing my best not to kiss you , but you'd better watch out." Andy grins and kisses me. ~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~ That night . . . '' I gear up for Capture the Flag. With a mental check-list I check myself. One Winner on my back: Check X One good-luck kiss from Andy: Triple-check X X X Light , flexible armor: Check X I'm good! I step out of the Hestia cabin , which I have moved into , and head towards the forest. The groups are gathering. “Well, go to your places” Percy calls, “Apollo Cabin in the woods!” “Got it!” Lee shouts, “C’mon you guys!” he lead his cabin mates towards the woods and disappeared. “Aphrodite you’re with the Hephaestus Cabin on Defense within the first perimeter!” Aphrodite and Hephaestus Cabin moves towards the Zeus’ Fist. “Demeter and Hermes Cabin!” Annabeth says, “Second perimeter!” “Ares and Athena will be on first offense!” Percy called, “the Rest will be behind and do the rest, Luna, Nico and I will be on the offense as well.” I saw Luna's eyes bugging. She was a new girl who had arrived at camp a day ago. Ends up , her mom is Artemis; yes , ARTEMIS. It's amazing , right? My team starts surging forward , towards the Hunters , whom; on a day before my quest; I would be fighting with them. The Hunters are running in great speed, suddenly, golden arrows rain down towards them; but they dodge them easily. Percy and Annabeth disappear in the woods, Thalia is fast approaching towards the perimeter. She runs into Luna. I run and attack some Hunters. They're good. Not that I expected they would be easy to fight; but still. Two against one , yeah , let's make it hard. I hit one Hunter with the butt of my sword , and she goes sailing into the pond. The other one parries my thrust. I realize it's Phoebe. Geez , I know her from the Hunters group , and she is ''not ''some one you want to fight. She lunges at me. I sidestep , an easy manuveur that everybody knows. She now has her back to me. I kick her back and she bumps into a tree. I pin her there with an arrow by her chifon. I see Luna's sword flying through the air. My heart sinks. I attack another Hunter. This one is easy , I just throw a knife to pin her down. I see Annabeth and Percy at the Hunters’ base, Hekari was at their back. I see an arrow pin Hekari down. Perfect. “NO!” , I heard Thalia scream. Then I saw what she was seeing. Percy was in just a couple of feet away from the flag. Thalia starts to run towards Percy. she lets go of her spear, it turned into a canister, she summons a silver bow, short but wide. She is about to shoot Percy. I see an arrow flying through the air , another intercepts it and pins it to a tree. “Phoebe!” Thalia called. I see Phoebe kick Connor and Travis Stoll in their stomachs before running towards Luna , her bow ready. Thalia charges towards Percy, but she was intercepted by Annabeth. Phoebe throws her arrow at Luna, but she side steps in no time, she is wearing a loose bandana, Luna aims for that; and with good concentration, she hits it. Phoebe’s bandana rips apart, she charges Luna, taking a knife from her back. I don't see the rest , though , I'm attacking another Hunter. Suddenly I here a cry of victory from the Campers, Percy was waving the Blue Flag in the air. My heart lifts again. I cheer loudly with everyone else. “Well Done!” Chiron claps his hands and laughs happily, the Hunters look stricken, “Congratulations Campers! It’s One to Fifty-Nine!” he laughs merrily. Camper and Hunter shake hands, though the Hunters only allow it to females, all of the Hunters only regard the males. Although Thalia hugs Percy and Annabeth. "You were so awesome!” I yell and everyone carries Luna through the crowd. '''A/N: Special thanks to Luna-Daughter of Artemis , for allowing me to use her character; Luna Silver in my book. More special thanks to Luna for allowing me to use her Capture the Flag scene.' PS Sorry for the short chapter. Category:PiperMclean Category:Hunter of the Sea